Sunday Mourning
by Di-Bee
Summary: Helen is faced with her daughter's death, but someone is there as a support. John/Helen


Title : Sunday Mourning

Author : DiBee

Bêta : T-man626 Thank you so much! When I'm having a look at the older version of that text, it truly sound.. French! So thanks for making it sound the way it does!

Fandom : Sanctuary (for all(Syfy))

Summary : Helen is faced with her daughter's death, but someone is there as a support.

Genre : Drama/Romance

Disclaimer : All characters and places belongs to Syfy, I don't get any money to write this.

Rating : k+

It was Sunday. On Sunday, people were supposed to be off work. Like any Sunday, she was still working. It had lasted for more than a century and she wasn't going to stop now, especially since the loss of her daughter.

Her daughter. She had always loved her more than she thought was possible, but it was only now that she was gone that she realized how much she missed her. How much a part of her life she represented. She had spent most of her life alone, suffering the death of several lovers, going through more than any other human being has ever gone or should have to go through, to the point of sometimes not considering herself truly human anymore. Nowadays, she could rely on her team. But with the absence of Ashley, it was never the same. Nevermore would a laugh strike her and turn her usual calm face into a charming smile. None of her cats and mice arguing with Henry would bring her some cheering thorough her work. None of the light flirting with Will, nor the defiance with John.

But that was the hardest thing to deal with: John's craving for revenge as he chased after those responsible, the heads of the Cabal. She hadn't seen John since before the funeral; he hadn't even been there. She had been his daughter too!!

Each time she thought about her, the simple realization of how easily she had come to use the past tense when speaking of Ashley would send a cold shiver down her spine. Children were not supposed to die before their parents. And yet, what now? There was nothing that she could possibly do but carry on with the reconstruction of the network, with everybody's help, but lacking the... lighthearted spirit Ashley had brought to that work. And all her seriousness.

She felt eyes on her back and turned to see Nikola Tesla watching her. She glared at him as she noticed his grinning and wondered how she hadn't came to the realization before of how she could not have killed him, knowing him for more than a century. She felt him straighten as the usual electric shock from John Druitt's appearance struck her. He had appeared only millimeters away from her, forcing her to get up from her seat. She could almost hear Tesla growling. The rivalry between the two men has always been obvious, but she really hated when they put her in the middle. She was about to snap a remark when she, very suddenly, she felt someone's lips crushing hers, and was unable to tell whose.

This taste. She recognize this taste, for one she had once appreciated it: John's. Definitely too good to let go, but too dangerous to hold onto. She caught her breath as he released her chin, realizing that she hadn't felt him catch her. She heard Nikola grunt behind her, but suddenly did not care anymore. She was caught in John's stare. She was trying her best to seem angry, as if she was ready to slap him. His smile said she was failing miserably. This man definitely was going to be the end of her, whether in this lifetime or another.

The growl at her back sounded like a very, very angry vampire. Then she caught sight of Druitt and realized that she would have found it pretty intimidating if it had been directed to her. But it never had. She had always been the only one he had shown his best face to. She had never thanked him enough for that. Even after all the pain he had caused her, she would have liked to be able to tell him how much she cherished all those shared moments. Because it was one of the reasons why she had been able to hold on so long.

Caught between who could damn well be the world last vampire and Jack the Ripper, her heart wouldn't hesitate anymore. That her daughter was alive or dead, the father of her child would still be in her heart. That wouldn't stop the mourning, but he was so much of the part of the support she needed. She stared intently at him, and wondered how it would have turned out, if only... But hopes had to be left out for this part of the story. And for the maybe hundredth time in her story, she had to get back on track, after being hit this time more painfully than ever before. But that wouldn't stop her. It never had, and never would.


End file.
